


For Atem

by EgyptianDreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Secondary character deaths, Strong Language, gun use, murder threats, post dsod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianDreamer/pseuds/EgyptianDreamer
Summary: It all started with a nightmare, one that stuck with him when awake. Motou Yuugi found that he couldn't ignore the call.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	For Atem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this story idea actually first came to me in a dream and it was one I couldn't ignore. So go on an adventure with Yugi and see what's coming~ ^^ 
> 
> This story may be a two parter. Or it could be a three parter. I'm not sure which just yet, but I feel like where I stopped today is a good stopping point. I hope you all like it~ ^^ There's more to come. Probably going to write more on it later tonight. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but then it got super long and there's still more to it. I hope you all enjoy and tune in for the rest when it comes :)

When he'd gone to bed that night he never thought that the images that plagued his dreams would be what haunted him. The day had been such a good one with graduation now done and over with and an internship with Kaiba Corp on top of his top pick for a college accepting him as one of their students. Anyone like Yugi would have thought that the day was going to lead to a night full of good dreams.

The world was safe, he and Atem had ensured that yet again not even a week before. The threat of Aigami as he'd called himself was now over with and the cube...well who knew what had happened to that thing? All he knew was that it was in the hands of Seto Kaiba, but surely even he wouldn't play around with power he didn't understand... Right..?

An unhelpful image of the CEO in possession of the Millennium Puzzle came back to his mind unbidden. And that was a whole other heartache that he didn't want to think about and so, he quickly cast it out of his mind. Atem wouldn't want him to look back on their time together and be sad about it, no matter how briefly. And if there was one thing that Yuugi had realized since the big battle with Diva, it was that Atem was still watching over him from some higher plane of existence. But really how could he have thought any differently for even a moment.

Atem had once promised him forever, he had promised he would always be there and since he couldn't be physically there. Or there as a spirit either like when he was known as Yami, he didn't put it past the former Pharaoh to keep his word in the only other way he could. Watching over him from the afterlife, as the God Horus. And he was counting on Yugi to keep the world safe as well as he could in his absence. Atem may not have said so in so many words, but that too brief interaction between them not a week before said much.

It had felt like only seconds that the two stood there, merely staring at each other to the outside observer. But in fact a private conversation between their two souls had been happening.

* * *

_//Yugi, are you well? Our friends?_

_/Yes, thanks to you we're okay again. Thank you, Atem. You came just in time._

_//You've grown much since I last saw you, aibou._

_/I guess so._

_//..I cannot stay, Yugi.._

_/I know.._

_//Call on my name if you ever need me again. I'll come to you._

_/Don't worry about us. I can take it from here, Pharaoh. I'll protect everyone, follow your example until we meet again._

_//I'll wait for you, aibou._

_This time the hikari could do nothing but nod in response, his smile growing ever so slightly and watched as Atem reached for the puzzle. His heart ached, knowing this would be the last time he saw him until his time on Earth was over as well. But just like years before, he didn't try to stop him. How could he so selfishly beg him to stay when his soul could finally be at peace after being a soul trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for so long? So he'd again see him off with a smile and hate himself for it later._

_/We'll meet again. I promise._

_The promise made the Pharaoh's hand hesitate over the puzzle and Yugi's gaze went back to Atem's. He was smiling so tenderly and warmly at him it made him want to rush forward and declare his love to him like he dreamed about so many times._

_//I'll patiently await that day, habibi._

_And with that, Atem was gone as quickly as he'd come, taking the puzzle with him. The only indication he'd ever been there had been a soft wind from the force of his energy blowing through Yugi's hair and a trail of glowing gold showing the path the Pharaoh had taken while leaving the mortal world._

_/Goodbye, Atem.._

* * *

Yugi prayed he never had to call on Atem again in a time of need. He had died sacrificing himself for his people and his nation, sealing himself and his memories, his very name away. Only to regain his memories and have to nearly do the same thing all over again. After over five thousand years he deserved his rest, if anyone had earned it, it was him.

Perhaps it was his thoughts that had caused the nightmares that he'd had now that he thought about it. Thoughts like those weren't exactly known to lead to a good restful night sleep. But still that night when he had gone to bed, looking forward to a dreamless sleep or one filled with good dreams, he had been surprised by what waited for him instead.

The petite young man found himself in Egypt or more specifically going to the excavation site that Seto Kaiba was running. However the diggers that the CEO had hired were nowhere to be found. The excavation seemed to have been abandoned. That was just like the brunette, abandoning the site after he had found what he wanted. Yugi had to admit though that he was rather happy about that, Atem[s's tomb didn't need to be disturbed anymore than it already had been.

Or like it already would be.

* * *

He was there for a very specific purpose as well and knew that he'd have to dig to get to where he needed to go. Somehow he just knew that in spite of the Pharaoh coming back to the mortal plane and attempting to take the Millennium Puzzle with him when he returned to the afterlife, he hadn't been able to. And with nowhere to go, the puzzle had returned to the last place it had been laid to rest. Atem's tomb.

And if recent and not so recent events had taught them one thing, it was that it wasn't safe to leave it unguarded. Especially when near the other Millennium Items. Its magic was mostly quiet these days. But not completely quiet either, all it would take is one set of wrong hands to take it and they'd have a situation where the world was being threatened all over again. Akefia wouldn't just let things be, he hadn't yet and the hikari rather doubted that he ever would. That much had already been proven when the Millennium Ring had shown itself again and Akefia snatched up the opportunity to cause chaos.

The violet eyed teen wiped sweat from his forehead, drinking heavily from his canteen as he scaled a sand dune, only to come up short and stop right where he stood at what he saw. The excavation site was supposed to be abandoned and yet more of the tomb had been exposed for the world to see. Had Kaiba changed his mind and come back to continue excavating..?

Yeah, not likely..

The boy frowned to himself as he continued over the sand dune, looking around for a place to hide and for any people that could be there. He saw some camels not far off as he got nearer to the tomb confirming there were in fact people there and as if it would help, looked at the camels and put a finger to his mouth in a "stay quiet" gesture. After a brief glance, the animals were thankfully not interested in him and went back to staring off into the distance. Yugi didn't follow their gaze and instead quickly found an exposed column to hide behind when he heard voices close by. Voices speaking Egyptian-Arabic..

Okay so either curious locals or tomb robbing bandits. Bandits seemed the more likely of the two options especially when one of them cursed not being able to read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Another asked why they couldn't just bust in the door that was exposed to them and a third told the second that he was a moron for even thinking that to be an option due to ancient traps.

The third guy knew what he was talking about, telling Yugi this wasn't his first go around. But if that was the case, then one would think that he'd have learned by now to bring a hieroglyph translator with him. Unless he tried and was turned away.

“Best thing we can try to do to get in is to guess at it. Worse case scenario we're wrong and the door doesn't open," the first suggested.

With that they began to list off the hieroglyphs they saw, the pictures of them rather and Yugi leaned out just slightly to hear what they were saying.  
“The God Horus has caged himself.. Horus has crippled himself," Yugi translated.

But while a normal person would have whispered, his dream self said it all aloud. Which of course caught the attention of the robbers. Thank the Gods that his voice had echoed as he had translated and thankfully; he was able to duck more fully behind his column to hide from them again. His steps were slow and light so his foot falls didn't alert them where he was and thankfully they lost interest soon after in finding him and went back to reading off the hieroglyphs. And since he apparently hadn't learned the first time, he leaned forward again to listen and translate. Aloud. Again.

“Our nameless Pharaoh.. May Anubis' shadow fall on all who dare enter here and disturb his rest.”

Of course the bandits had heard him again and this time, they had snuck up behind him without him knowing. There seemed to have been five of them altogether. Two of them grabbed him from behind while three still stood at the door looking around as he saw when he was forced toward them. The other two must have either camels or a jeep or something of the like further away. They really had thought of everything except translating apparently, they'd likely done this in case someone happened upon them trying to break into Atem's tomb.

“Well who have we here?”

Yugi didn't answer, merely glared at the woman who had spoken, grinning down at him. She probably thought she was intimidating. But the only thing he found to be intimidating about her at all was he thought her to be a man before because of her voice. Well that and the gun holstered at her side.

“He must have been the one translating before, boss,” one the men holding him told her.

Again he didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. He was the only one there besides the group of five. Something he was rather grateful for. He didn’t want to drag anyone else into this mess he’d found himself in. But because it was only him and they couldn’t translate the ancient text, that pretty much told everyone that he could read and understand the ancient language.

“Rather smart young man, aren’t you?” the woman asked him, once again he remained quiet. “Oh so now you want to keep quiet do you? Too late little one, we know you can read this and we mean to get inside. Now we can do this the easy way. Or the hard way.”

With that, she unholstered her gun, cocked it and held it at his head and Yugi’s eyes grew wide. He couldn’t die here! He had promised Atem that he would keep everyone safe! And if he was right and the Millennium Puzzle was in there then he couldn’t risk it falling into the hands of these bandits. He couldn’t risk them somehow getting in or someone else just like them and getting the puzzle.

And unfortunately getting in for himself seemed to mean letting them in as well. No way would they just stay out there while he went in. He had no choice..

_I’m sorry Atem.._

He looked down, closing his eyes as he sent that plea to the heavens and for a moment could have sworn he felt the presence of the Pharaoh embrace him. As if to tell him everything would be alright.

“That’s more like it. Now what does it say?”

Big violet eyes misted with tears opened again as he looked to the woman first and then to the tomb door. He prayed that he hadn’t just been imagining Atem holding him. And if he was imagining it, that the Pharaoh would come to forgive him for this.

“Horus lives on, he will forever watch even as he ascends. Those precious to the king, shall forever be shielded by his wings.”

With that a rumble began and the ancient door started sliding open while Yugi felt a tug in his heart from what he read. The text was ancient, but somehow he felt as if that message was at least partly meant for him if not completely. It was a crazy notion and he knew it, but he still felt that way even as he was pulled up from where he’d been forced to kneel on the ancient sandstone and pushed forward.

What greeted them inside was something Yugi hadn’t been expecting. Wall to wall treasures, precious gems, ancient coins, fine cloth, old scrolls, and ancient statues, some of them gold. Usually the treasury room was further in, but Yugi suspected that in life, Atem had wanted it this way to deter thieves like the ones holding him captive. The real treasure was also the real threat and now within these walls, he could feel its energy. He would wonder about how later, but for now he had to find it and get it out of there before they or anyone like them could get their hands on it.

It was as his eyes were scanning the room that his gaze found and held to a Horus statue. The ruby it had for an eye seemed to stare back at him. He didn’t know if it was disapproval there though or urgency he got from it. But he still paused to bend low and go to his knees to bow to it. He felt as if he was being watched. If he was right then he wanted to show he meant no disrespect.

Before he could get up on his own, the hands that had released him when they entered, were back and yanking him up. That smirking woman stepped so she was directly in his line of sight again as well and Yugi’s frown returned. He wanted her to know precisely what he thought of her and her group of bandits.

“You boy, we’re putting you to work. Take this bag and start filling it with gems and coins and don’t try anything funny.”

“Fuck you!” Yugi spat back.

“I wasn’t asking.”

Then the gun was back to his head. Oh right, how could he have forgotten about that damned thing? His shoulders slumped with that and again he reluctantly nodded.

“I thought you’d see it my way~” she mocked and put the bag over his shoulder, patting it for good measure.

Then he was released from the hands holding him and shoved in the back so he lost his footing and went down hard on all fours. Thankfully the only things beneath him were the floor and a few coins that must have rolled off another pile at some point. But his eyes stung as he rose to his feet, not from the fall but what he was being forced to do. In the tomb of the man he loved.

“Just for the record..” he began, his voice soft but still echoing in the vast chamber. “The Egyptian Gods are very vengeful when they’ve been wronged.. And you are definitely wronging them.”

“You’re right there with us, young man,” one of the men mocked.

And like a switch had been flipped, Yugi turned back to them even as he sat on a pile of coins he had carefully climbed onto. He didn’t know what the expression on his face must have looked like. But it wiped the smirk right off the group’s face.

“How dare you desecrate the grave of the Pharaoh!” he demanded. “I only do this because I’m forced to and I know that the Gods will know that! They will see my heart and my intentions when I came here and it wasn’t for this!”

He didn’t give a single damn at this point if he was shot at or not now, he was at a high enough point that he may be able to dodge before she pulled the trigger. If he could just hide long enough for one of them to trigger a trap, if he could even get to an ancient weapon to defend himself with, he’d have a chance. But no way was he going to be forced any further into stealing from his love for their greed.

He ripped the bag off his shoulder at that, wadded it into a ball and threw it at her head. Then...pandemonium. The entire structure began to rumble again, knocking the group off balance and having Yugi look around. This was like before, when he had to say goodbye to Atem the first time.

“What did you do you little bastard?!” the woman yelled.

This time it was Yugi’s turn to smirk when below his eyes caught the Millennium Puzzle, discreetly hiding among the rest of the treasures. He took his eyes from it only long enough to turn that smirk at the thief group.

“I’m not doing anything. I told you, the Gods are vengeful. They’re exacting their revenge on you.”

With that, Yugi slid down the pile of coins, grabbed the puzzle and, sticking close to the wall, he started running as fast as he could toward the exit that was starting to close. The group that had forced him inside still couldn’t seem to catch their balance from the shaking tomb as if it was centered right beneath them. It was a little difficult for Yugi too, but he made it to the door before it even got half way closed. He only spared one more second to look back at them, smirking again.

“I’d hate to be you right now. Never mess with me or my Pharaoh.”

With that he ducked under the door, continuing to run until he got far enough where the ground stopped rumbling beneath his feet. It was only then that he looked back and saw the door completely shut again while blankets of sand rained down, further sealing the tomb once again. He hated that he left the likes of them in Atem’s tomb, but he knew that the Gods would prefer it that way, easier to get to them like that. Shadow monsters could be at the heels at that very moment in fact.

The little hikari turned toward the direction he’d seen the camels in then. Someone had to get them back after all, it wasn’t their fault that a group of bandits had forced them out there. But then he came up short again, the smirk falling from his face to be replaced with open mouthed surprise. The camels weren’t there.

* * *

That was when he woke up. It had been a week since Yugi, had, had that dream. And every single day that passed, he still remembered it so clearly. Every single day, there was pull on his heart and soul, a pull that grew stronger by the day. He knew what it meant, that dream hadn't merely been a dream. Atem had communicated to him that he needed him again, that he needed him to do this for him and every day that the hikari tried to ignore it was another day that the puzzle could fall into the wrong hands. He had to do this, he'd made a promise to him and he had to keep it. If he didn't...then who would?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot idea and the OC(s) that may come in at some point or another unless otherwise specified. I make no money off this work. Original Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, DSOD, the plot, and the characters for the anime and movie belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Sunrise Entertainment.


End file.
